Gallia (country)
For the Path of Radiance chapter, see Gallia (chapter) Gallia is a location from the Tellius Series of Fire Emblem. It is a dense forest situated in the continent of Tellius and the home of the beast tribe laguz ruled by King Caineghis. However, not all of the beast tribe laguz live there; a long-lost civilization of wolf laguz lives across the Desert of Death in Hatari. In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Caineghis introduces his nephew, Skrimir, and names him the next heir to Gallia. During the events of Radiant Dawn, Queen Elincia is trying to strengthen Crimea's relations with Gallia to fulfill her father's wish of peace and strengthened ties between the beorc and the laguz. Geography Gallia is a westernmost nation on the continent of Tellius. Crimea borders it to the north, Begnion to the east, and Goldoa to the south. The Blue Mountains form a natural border between Gallia, Begnion, and Goldoa. Culture The beast tribe laguz share a close bond with each other, seeing their fellow citizens as brothers and sisters of one large, extended family. This is contrasted with the bird tribes, whose differences led them to form separate countries. However, the beast tribe is known to have a quick temper and act before the proper time, especially in combat and warfare situations. Once a laguz begins fighting, it is hard for him or her to stop. Skrimir is a prime example of such behavior, as he nearly forfeits his own life in battle against General Zelgius of the Begnion Central Army. Gallia is known to have very little prejudice. King Caineghis sought to have better interracial relations between beorc and laguz, exemplified by the ties between him and King Ramon of Crimea. However, both of the countries still have people that hold racial prejudices against the other. Regardless, Gallia is loyal to Crimea and will rush to their aid when it is needed. In the Mad King's War, King Caineghis offers his protection to Princess Elincia of Crimea when she formulates plans to reclaim her kingdom from Daein. The Greil Mercenaries escort her to Begnion safely afterwards to parley with Empress Sanaki of Begnion. King Caineghis sent Nasir as a spy so that he could be notified quickly if the Greil Mercenaries were to fail in their task. After the Fall of Nevassa, Gallia sent troops to support the Crimean Liberation efforts. Ranulf joins them once more and Giffca potentially joins them against Mad King Ashnard. Afterward, Gallia aids Crimea in its reconstruction, strengthening the relationships between their citizens. Politics In Gallia, it does not matter how or by whom someone was born. Everyone has the chance to later occupy an important position, as long as he or she is strong enough. Thus, a successor of the king is not automatically appointed heir if there is a more suitable candidate. As with the other laguz, the people are not obligated to follow the king's orders. One can deny them just because they sound wrong to them. Therefore, there has almost never been an inappropriate king ruling the country like what sometimes happens in Beorc nations. Gallia is a country that prefers peace over war. In its history, it is only once invaded another country, which occurred in the war between the Laguz Alliance and Begnion. Close ties exist between the neighboring Crimea and Gallia, as they have formed an alliance with each other. Both nations consider this alliance to be very important and remember not to break it. Therefore, the Gallians' second-in-command, Ranulf, refuses to attack any residents of Crimea, although some of them attacked him for being a laguz. Queen Elincia refuses to allow the Begnion army to pass through Crimea to attack Gallia. Notable Locations *Zarzi - The capital of Gallia. *Fort Tatana - A base invaded and occupied by Daein troops in Path of Radiance. *Gebal Castle - An old fort that serves as a resting place for travelers. *Ertz Mountains - Mountains that form the border between Gallia and the Begnion Empire. Notable Gallians *Solhaut - The first ruler of Gallia. *Caineghis - The lion ruler of Gallia who uses his wisdom and courage to seek a path toward peace with the beorc. *Giffca - A close and loyal servant of Caineghis. *Skrimir - The nephew of Caineghis. *Ranulf - A cat warrior considered the right hand of the future king who despite his youth, is deeply trusted by his current ruler. *Lethe - A cat warrior who once had a distrust of all beorc, but is slowly changing her ways. *Kezhda - A commander who leads the Laguz Alliance in Chapter 3-6 if Lethe has been slain. *Mordecai - A kind, peace-loving tiger warrior of Gallia. *Kyza - A laguz officer under the command of Ranulf. *Lyre - The younger twin sister of Lethe. *Ike (Born in Gallia, raised in Crimea) *Mist (Born in Gallia, raised in Crimea) Etymology Gallia is the Latin name for a region containing present-day France, Belgium, Luxembourg, most of Switzerland, western part of Northern-Italy, and parts of the Netherlands and Germany. Gallery File:Zarzi.png|Inside of Castle Gallia de:Gallia Category:Nations Category:Locations